Stuck Like Glue
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part Eight of Unexpected Events.
1. Chapter 1

SP dragged Private to the HQ, "Whats going on here?!"

/

Cowtails continued to write, "pssh, like that's gonna happen."

/

Skipper backed away from Bella, "Nothing..."

SP glared, "TELL ME THE TRUTH! Did my sister even agree to this?! You better have a reason why you would do this and why I shouldn't kill you for the first reason!"

"WE WERE JUST KISSING!" Skipper shouted.

/

Cowtails looked at the part about her and Kowalski hanging out in the lab. "I wish..."

/

"Ok good then! You will do nothing but kissing!" SP went downstairs.

"Sorry. My sister is over protective. Since my sister reads M rated stuff, she probably thought we doing something than kissing." Bella explained.

"I know!" Skipper said kissing Bella again.

/

"Do you know you're saying what you're writing aloud? And no, I'm never going to stop calling you adorable." Kowalski chuckled.

Cowtails blushed, "well... What about hanging out in your lab?"

/

Private giggled then followed SP.

/

"Yep, I heard that too."

/

SP groaned, "UGH! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO! WHY WORLD!"

"well...I have an idea..."

/

"da** it..."

/

"Well, out with it! I'm bored!"

Private kissed SP.

/

"I always do that!" Cowtails whacked her face with the journal.

/

SP kissed back and Private giggled into the kiss.

/

"DOOOOOCTORRERRR!" Cowtails screamed.

The doctor rushed in, "Yes?"

"When can I leave?" She asked.

"well, since you only have a broken arm, I'd say now."

"WHOHOO!" Cowtails jumped out of the bed then rushed out.

/

SP blushed furiously.

/

"COWTAILS WAIT UP!" Kowalski shouted, running after his girlfriend.

/

Private noticed and giggled more.

/

Cowtails entered the HQ, "I'M FINALLY BACK!"

Kowalski came in breathing heavy. "Skipper? Where's SP and Private? And who the heck is that?"

"They're downstairs..." Skipper continued to kiss Bella.

"okay...now what do we do?" Cowtails asked.

"That's easy!" Kowalski pushed Cowtails in the lab. "But who the hell was that girl?"

"SP's sister..." Cowtails suddenly gasped then shut the door. "OH GOD!"

"What? What did you see? You better tell me or I'll call you adorable for the rest of your life!"

"You'd do that anyway! And I saw him...touching... Eek I'm too innocent!"

"You mean the private parts of the body..? Please tell me SP's sister had her clothes on!"

"she did... I never let Skipper do that when I was dating him!" Cowtails covered her face. "Too innocent..."

Kowalski grabbed the HQ phone, "SP? You might want to get upstairs."

/

SP pulled away to answer her phone, "Hello? Why? WHAT! HE'S DEAD!" SP hung up with red flooded eyes. She raced upstairs.

Skipper jumped away, "WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"YOU FU**ING LIAR! KOWALSKI TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! DID BELLA EVEN SAY YOU COULD SEX HER?!"

Skipper gulped, "Bella?"

"Um... Um... I think... Maybe?"

SP got out her chainsaw, "I hope you said your prayers Skipper."

Private gulped, "Don't kill him please..."

"If he can't wait until my sister is 18 then yes I have too!"

"Isn't twelve enough?" Bella whined.

"NO! Wait-WAIT! YOU LET HIM SEX YOU?!"

"HE's not hurting me is he?"

"I'm trying to protect you for dins sake!"

"Every guy isn't like your ex boyfriend!"

"UGH! I can't let him sex you!"

"What does that mean?" Private asked.

"What are you referring to?" Bella questioned.

"What does sex mean?"

"Um, SP will tell you come on Bella lets show you more of your room!" Skipper took Bella downstairs quickly.

SP gasped, "SMUCK SKIPPER!" She sighed, "Well sex is... Oh boy... It's how babies are REALLY made." She continued to explain. (My sister just thinks you kiss to make babies...LOL I'm like- .-.)

Private stared in horror.

/

(Once again Cowtails was shrunk in a unseen scene x) )

Cowtails spotted an invention and walked over to it, "this wouldn't work!" She went into an explanation why it wouldn't work.

/

SP nodded, "Yeah, my thoughts."

/

"I guess." Kowalski shrugged.

/

"my innocence...ruined..." Private trembled.

/

Cowtails switched some things around, "here. Now test it out. It's your Love U Laser, didn't you design it to make actual affections stronger?"

/

SP silently left the HQ with a guilty look.

/

"Test it out on what?" Kowalski asked.

/

Private snapped out of it and followed SP, "WAIT SP!"

/

"Um," Cowtails looked around, "me?"

/

SP sighed, "What the heck is wrong with me?"

/

Kowalski's eyes widen, he takes the ray. "This better be worth it..." He fired it. Cowtails got hit but it shot Kowalski too. The tall penguin fell backwards. Cowtails suddenly stuck to Kowalski like a magnet.

"What the heck?!"

Kowalski nervously laughed. "I don't think that was the Luv U Laser..."


	2. Chapter 2

"WELL WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cowtails shouted, struggling until they were sitting back to back.

"I didn't do anything! SP must've messed with it last week."

"But I just fixed it! How could it go wrong? Oh no! I'm a Kowalski! SKIPPER! RICO! BELLA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Cowtails screamed.

Skipper ran in with Bella, "Whoa!"

Cowtails explained why they were stuck together.

"Well. You are a Kowalski." Skipper stated.

"HEY! NOT THE POINT! TRY PULLING US APART ALREADY!"

"Alright. Rico, grab Kowalski's flippers." Skipper ordered then grabbed Cowtails' hands and pulled.

/

Private came back to the HQ with SP. "Where is everyone?" Then he heard the commotion coming from the lab. "Oh dear..."

/

Rico grabbed Kowalski's flippers and pulled.

SP came in with Private, she laughed. "OMG seriously?"

Skipper accidently let go and Cowtails bumped back into Kowalski, "Not good..."

Skipper snickered.

"At least it's Kowalski and not someone else..." Private remarked.

SP walked over and picked up the invention, "Did you know this is a magnet ray?"

"Dad gummit...KOWALSKI YOU SUCK AT PRINTING LABELS!" Cowtails shouted.

"Well what are you going to do?" Private giggled.

Cowtails struggled until her and Kowalski were stuck side to side. "I don't know, what are we going to do?" She asked giving her boyfriend a look.

Skipper snickered.

"everyone, please get out of the lab! But Skipper, Rico, could you try one more time?"

Private takes SP and Bella out of the lab.

He smiled, "That was funny."

/

"Ready Rico?" Skipper asked, pulling Cowtails.

/

SP giggled, "Yeah it was!"

/

Rico pulled Kowalski.

/

"They're probably going to stay up in that lab all night like Kowalski used to before you girls came.." Private sighed. "She's turning into a Kowalski..."

/

Skipper let go for the fun, and Cowtails got stuck to Kowalski front to front. "Ah!"

/

"You're telling me!" SP said, shaking her head.

/

Kowalski blushed, "I hate you. HOW THE HECK IS THIS HELPING?!"

/

"She was saying smart things and using big words and messing with Kowalski's inventions...OH MY GOODNESS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHAH KOWALSKI!"

/

"I HEARD THAT! And I have no idea...Skipper get out!" Cowtails shouted.

Skipper took Rico and left the room laughing.

Cowtails struggled until they were side to side. "so...how do we get up to get to that table? If we get up, I think we can work while we're stuck together...as long as we're side by side, not back to back...or the other thing..."

"If I could shrug... I would. But I don't know."

"You're gonna have to help here." Cowtails struggled until she was almost standing. "Come on! Help!"

/

Bella turned on High School Musical with a smile.

"OH GOD NO!" SP shouted.

/

Kowalski struggled, "Okay okay!"

/

"Ooh what's that?" Private started watching it too.

/

Cowtails stood up with Kowalski, "Alright, walk forward...toward the table..."

/

SP pulled on her hair as she paced, "TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!"

"SP, you always do that every time I put this on!"

"WHERE'S MY RAZOR!"

"A place you'll never find it."

/

Kowalski walked forward with Cowtails, "This is so weird..."

/

Private gulped, "Change the channel!"

/

"Uh, yeah!" Cowtails fiddled with the ray. Three hours later. "I give up..." Cowtails' head fell to the table.

/

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Skipper and Private shouted.

"But I like it!" Bella argued.

"WHERE'S THAT RAZOR! I WILL FIND IT!"

/

Kowalski sighed. Cowtails fell to the floor asleep, dragging Kowalski down.

/

Private quickly changed the channel.

/

"Gha! Cowtails!"

/

"Why am I holding a razor?"

Bella glared at Private, "Private!" She looked back at the screen then covered her eyes. "THE MATURE CHANNEL?! REALLY?!"

"NO!" SP rushed in the bathroom, not knowing Private followed her as she slammed the door.

Skipper changed the channel again.

/

Cowtails huggled Kowalski in her sleep. "No Blowhole...Don't hurt him..."

/

SP spun around, "Gha! Private! What are you doing in here?"

/

Kowalski blushed while smiling stupidly.

/

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting yourself in here..." Private smiled sweetly.

/

"No daddy...daddy please! He's just a penguin don't hurt him! K-kowalski run!" Cowtails cried, "No Daddy No!"

/

SP put the razor on the conter, "I almost did! Man I go crazy for the weirdest reasons." She rubbed her forehead, "Remind me why I took that red potion..."

/

Kowalski frowned and winced.

/

"What potion?" Private asked with wide eyes.

/

Cowtails sobbed into Kowalski's shoulder, "Daddy please i'm sorry...don't hurt him anymore..."

/

"Well, its a drink that can...Turn you insane." SP said quickly.

/

"Cowtails wake up!"

/

Private gulped, "Wha...?" He fainted.

/

Cowtails sobbed harder, "Kowalski I'm sorry...I didn't mean for daddy to do this to you..."

"Wake up Please!"

Cowtails screamed herself awake then breathed heavy. She started crying again. "It was awful..."

/

SP dragged Private out and put him on her bed.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"He fainted." SP replied flatly.

/

"It's ok Cowtails, It never happened. And it never will."

/

"What did you do to him?!" Skipper snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

"but...but my dad...he tore you apart and you were saying it was all my fault..."

/

"Nothing! I was just telling him something then he fainted! Do you think I would hurt my boyfriend?" SP defended.

/

"I promise you I would never blame you for anything. Nothing is ever going to be your fault." Kowalski said reassuringly.

/

"Not really..." Skipper remarked.

/

Cowtails cried, "I hate my stupid life!"

/

"I don't really know why he fainted.."

/

"Cowtails your life is not stupid!"

/

"Maybe you scared him to death with that "Making a creepy drink" talk!"

/

Cowtails' eyes flooded black. "YES IT IS!"

/

"Actually, wait, yeah pretty much."

/

Kowalski tried to back away, forgetting that they were stuck together.

/

"Exactly. You scared him. He's Private, for pete's sake!" Skipper shouted.

/

Cowtails used the force to set them apart then snarled. Suddenly her eyes went back to normal.


End file.
